Reina, My Queen
by CrownOfDestiny
Summary: takes place a few years after Specter's last attempt to conquer the world. he has mellowed out somewhat, but is still bitter towards humans. he is trying to forget his past, but what role will his past play in his future? R&R please!


_so this is Chapter one of my first AE fanfic. just as a side note, this story **is not **a Saru Getchu related story, it's more true to the story of the games. and even this strays a little from the original story. but anyways, i hope you guys enjoy it, let me know what you think! ^^_

_~Crown Of Destiny  
_

**Chapter 1: A Mysterious Visitor**

"Specter…Specter…."

It was that nagging voice again, interrupting him in his slumber, for the third time that week. He figured in the past few weeks he was beginning to go crazy, even though at this point in his life, he had been under the least amount of pressure. He hadn't been very stressed lately, ever since he had given up on his world domination plans and figured it was a lost cause. Though, still, something made him restless….

"Specter…..open your eyes…look at me."

The albino monkey sat up in his bed, feeling aggravated. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "What do _you _want?" he asked the fairy-form hovering above him.

"I have a message for you, Specter," the fairy girl said, looking down at him with outstretched arms, "I've been waiting for you to listen to my words."

"Look, what the hell are you, anyway? And what business do you have at my base? You've been showing up here and interrupting me when I'm trying to sleep. Do you even know who the hell_ I_ am?" Specter growled at the little blue and lavender-haired fairy, wondering if maybe White had been slipping one of his new potions into his food to make him hallucinate.

"Of course I know who you are, Specter. You're the Ape King. I am Sivel, a fairy guardian, and I've been keeping watch over you through the years. And my eyes have seen that in most of those years, you've been trying to prove to humans that they are not the dominant species."

"-and I've been failing. For years," Specter rolled his crimson eyes, "I'm no king. I'm just a….a…" Specter sighed, "I'm just a monkey. A monkey…who nobody likes."

Sivel shook her head. "Oh no, Specter. I'm afraid you have it all wrong. Many people admire you, though you may not know it. And while you may have had an evil past, I see that you have been trying to make up for that."

"Yeah, well, I'm still not partial to you humans," Specter snapped, "and I'm not too fond of the fact that I'm stuck here on earth surrounded by them, either."

Sivel giggled a little. "Oh, I am not human," she explained, "Like I said before, I'm a fairy guardian."

Specter laughed sarcastically. "Oh! I get it now. You're supposed to be like an angel or something. Very funny. Get out of that costume and stop stalking me, whoever you are."

Sivel crossed her arms and shook her head, looking down. "My my, you silly little being. You still have a lot to learn." Sivel fixed her gaze on the monkey. "I am no stalker, Specter. And this is no costume. I am who I say I am. I have seen the troubles you have endured in your attempts to conquer earth. I have seen the abuse you went through as a child. And I even remember things about your past that you don't. "

Specter raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really? Well then….name something. About my past. Something….that you don't believe I remember."

"My dear Specter, I am afraid I cannot tell you. But….that is the reason why I am here in the first place-- To inform you that fate tells me a very important someone from your distant past will soon arrive back in your life, and you will only know this if you keep a keen sense about you and keep your eyes open."

Specter glared at the fairy, still wondering if he was stuck in a dream. He turned his head away from Sivel.

"I don't believe you," he said, "If you knew anything about my past, you'd be able to tell me. Besides, I don't want anyone from my past back in my life. There's nobody from my past who I trusted or loved. So I'm fine the way I am."

"There's nobody from my past who I trusted or loved, " Sivel repeated Specter's words back to him, then, sighing, asked, "hmm…are you sure about that, Specter? Was there really…._nobody? _Not even….one person? Not even……_a certain girl?_"

"Natalie? I don't give a damn about her," Specter shook his head, waving his hands and scrunching his face in disgust, "her and her grandfather just used me as their guinea pig for their sick experiments."

"I'm not talking about Natalie, Specter. Can't you think back to any earlier than _that?_" Sivel smirked at Specter, who was clearly annoyed.

"No, and I don't want to," Specter frowned and lay back on his bed. He pulled the blanket up over his head. "I'm going back to sleep."

Sivel closed her eyes, her glowing aura slowly fading, "you're life is changing, Specter. And even though you may not realize it, it's for the better. Think what you wish to think about all of this, but I will tell you here and now…that true happiness lies in your future, that is, if you are willing to accept it."

And with that, the fairy guardian faded into the blackness of Specter's room.

For the next hour, Specter lay in his bed, wide awake, his eyes still open. He kept thinking about what had just happened, and wondering what all of it really meant. Was he really just simply dreaming? Or was this Faye-like being actually there to inform him of his future? It all just seemed to make no sense to him, all the "happiness lies in your future," and "a special someone from your past will arrive back in your life" stuff. Specter sighed deeply and closed his eyes, trying to think of someone who may have possibly been important to him in his past, but he couldn't seem to think of anyone. The only thing he could really think of for some reason was the color yellow. He didn't know why. But what did the color yellow have to do with anything? Specter felt terribly confused. He growled and pulled at his hair. "oh forget it!" he said. And with that, the distressed monkey forced himself to sleep.


End file.
